The Dark Side to Love
by Deasfa
Summary: Yoongi adalah pria yang pendiam, dingin dan tertutup. Ia sangat mencintai Jimin yang telah bersamanya selama 6 tahun. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh Jimin, maka akan berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang "sesungguhnya". BTS fanfiction. Yoonmin. Yoongi/Jimin. boyxboy. Yoongi(seme). Jimin(uke). Not For Children
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Side to Love**

Cast : YoonMin / Yoongi x Jimin

Rated : T (for this chapter)

Warning : YAOI, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

 **Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

.

.

"Hyung, cepat sedikit! Kau benar-benar lambat," ucap seorang pria berambut orange. Sedangkan yang dipanggil "hyung" hanya berjalan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

Jimin adalah pria manis berambut orange yang selalu penuh semangat. Ia duduk di kelas 2 Bangtan Senior High School. Ia hanya rakyat biasa di sekolahnya dengan nilai yang pas-pasan. Sedangkan Yoongi, duduk di kelas 3 Bangtan Senior High School. Ia termasuk golongan orang populer di sekolahnya. Karena selain wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya yang seputih susu dan nilainya selalu diatas rata-rata. Namun kepribadiannya berbeda dari orang populer lainnya. Yoongi adalah sosok yang pendiam, dingin dan tertutup.

"Hyung, cepat! Kita ketinggalan bus," ujar Jimin sambil berlari. Dengan malas, Yoongi pun ikut berlari menyusul Jimin yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam bis.

 _[Flashback]_

6 tahun yang lalu disebuah upacara pemakaman, seorang pria berjas hitam mungil duduk terdiam menatap sebuah foto yang di pajang. Bunga aster putih menghiasi peti mati dingin dibelakang foto seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak cantik dengan senyumannya yang tulus.

"Eomma," gumam Yoongi dengan tatapan kosong tanpa airmata.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dimana orang-orang sedang asik mengobrol, makan, minum bahkan tertawa. Pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok pria paruh baya yang sangat ia benci sedang tertawa dengan rekan kerjanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Apakah semuanya selalu bahagia diupacara pemakaman? Atau karena ini adalah upacara pemakaman ibunya? Itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan.

Ia merasa semakin sesak. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat, ia sudah tak tahan lagi berada diruangan itu. Langkah kaki menuntunnya keluar dan duduk di sebuah taman tak jauh dari sana.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangislah," suara itu menginterupsinya. "Jangan di tahan. Kalau kau malu menangis sendiri, aku akan duduk dan diam," lanjut pemuda manis yang sama memakai jas hitam mungil tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya. Yoongi semakin sesak, kepalan tangannya memutih dan wajahnya memerah menahan tangisan.

 _Tes... Tes.._

Airmata jatuh melewati pipi mulus Yoongi. Akhirnya, ia menangis menghadapi keadaan yang tidak ia mengerti. Kecewa, sedih dan marah. Perasaannya campur aduk kala itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Yoongi terlihat tenang. Tetapi bahunya masih bergetar, tangannya masih terkepal, namun sudah tak ada air mata.

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja," ucap pemuda manis itu sambil tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Yoongi yang begitu dingin. Yoongi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Jimin," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

 _[Flashback end]_

"Hyung, nanti pulang sekolah kita ke game master, ya! Aku sudah lama tidak kesana," ucap Jimin penuh semangat sembari berjalan mundur di lorong sekolah, menatap wajah Yoongi yang selalu datar."Yaa! Hyung, awas kalau ka-"

 _GUBRAK_...

Jimin meringis memegangi pantatnya yang berhasil mendarat dilantai tanpa aba-aba. Begitulah Jimin selalu penuh semangat dan ceroboh.

"Bodoh," ucap Yoongi melewati Jimin yang masih terduduk meringis.

"Jangan lupa, hyung! Aku tunggu pulang sekolah!" teriak Jimin. Walaupun ia tahu tak akan ada jawaban dari pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

Yoongi berjalan semakin menjauh dan... _tersenyum._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Ehem— Annyeong... Aku author baru nih dan ini adalah fanfic pertama *wink* semoga tidak mengecewakan, hehe. Tapi kalau mengecewakan, saya minta maaf. Karena saya hanya manusia biasa yang masih dalam proses pembelajaran.

Untuk chapter 1 masih prologue yah, jadi masih sedikit. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah. Makasih chingu 'titik dua bintang'.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DARK SIDE TO LOVE**

Cast : YoonMin / Yoongi x Jimin

Rated : T (for this chapter)

Warning : YAOI, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy

Disclaimer : ff ini murni karya milik author, untuk cast cuma pinjam nama.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Yoongi berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding gerbang sekolah. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke saku sisi celananya, kakinya yang jenjang menendang-nendang kerikil disekitarnya. Selalu seperti ini, kenyataannya Yoongi selalu menunggunya. Walaupun Jimin yang selalu berjanji akan menunggu.

Sudut matanya melihat Jimin dari kejauhan, tapi pemandangan yang ia lihat seolah mengganggunya. Jimin berdiri dengan seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang mengenggam sesuatu kepada jimin. Jimin tersenyum manis. Perlahan wanita itu berlalu sambil tersenyum memegang kedua pipinya yang merona. Jimin segera berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang terlihat seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf aku terlambat, hyung. sudah lama menungguku?" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum. Yoongi tidak menjawab, pandangannya tertuju pada apa yang Jimin pegang. Jimin mengerti maksud dari pandangan Yoongi. "Oh ini, hanya sekotak coklat. Kim So Eun memberikannya untukku" ucap Jimin sambil memasukkan kotak coklat kedalam tasnya.

"Kau bahkan tahu namanya" gumam Yoongin dingin. Ia menegakkan badannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin.

.

.

"Hyung, sepertinya So Eun menyukaiku" ucap Jimin ragu. Ia masih tetap bergerak aktif dan meliukkan tubuhnya di permainan kesukaannya. Yoongi tidak menanggapi apa yang Jimin ucapkan. Ia masih duduk diam memperhatikan Jimin bermain dance floor begitu semangat. Yoongi selalu menemani Jimin, seperti sekarang di game master. Walaupun Yoongi sendiri tidak pernah bermain satu permainan pun disana.

"aku lelah, lain kali aku pasti dapat point tertinggi" sahut Jimin duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Dua kancing atas seragamnya sudah terbuka, keringat mengalir dari dahi hingga ke dadanya, bahkan rambutnya terlihat sedikit basah.

"Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering memperhatikanku. Menurutmu bagaimana, hyung?" Tanya Jimin. "Hyung!" Yoongin tetap diam. "Dia terlihat cantik, senyumnya juga manis." Lanjut Jimin tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kau baru mengenalnya." Sahut Yoongi dingin.

"Kau benar, hyung. sudahlah lupakan, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lapar." Jimin menyambar tasnya dan berlari. Yoongi hanya berjalan mengikuti Jimin dari belakang.

 _[Flashback]_

Seminggu sebelum kematian ibunya, terjadi pertengkaran hebat di rumah. Yoongi, lelaki kecil yang tengah meringkuk dibawah meja makan. Airmata membasahi pipinya, Yoongi menangis tanpa suara. Tangan gemetarnya memeluk lutut kecilnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia takut, sangat takut menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya.

 _BUK_...

"Dasar kau, perempuan tidak berguna!" Teriak ayahnya. Yoongi melihat ibunya jatuh tersungkur kelantai karena tendangan dari ayahnya. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis ibunya, akibat benturan keras sebelum ia tersungkur. Ayahnya memang sering melakukan kekerasan ketika mereka bertengkar. Namun, inilah puncak dari semuanya. Berawal dari perselingkuhan ayahnya dengan sekretaris di kantor, berakhir dengan tubuh ibunya yang babak belur dan berlumur darah.

" _Tsk_. Tak perlu mengaturku, kau perempuan yang sama sekali tidak beguna" Ujar ayahnya sambil menjambak rambut istrinya. Yoongi mengeram, tangannya mengepal hingga memutih, dan matanya penuh dengan kemarahan. "Aku muak meliha- aaahhh.." tiba-tiba Yoongi memeluk dan menggigit kaki ayahnya. Menggigit sekuat tenaga hingga giginya rontok, kalau ia bisa.

 _BUK_...

Yoongi terkapar di lantai, tendangan ayahnya begitu kuat. "Eom...ma" rintihnya. Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai sosok ibunya yang sama terkapar tak berdaya dilantai.

"Anak sialan!" teriak ayahnya. Ia menyeret Yoongi dan melemparkannya kehadapan ibunya. Yoongi merangkak menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

"Yoonginie, maafkan eomma" suara lemah ibunya membuat ia menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya semakin kuat.

"Kalian memang sampah!" Teriak ayahnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Bajingan!" lirih Yoongi serak, suaranya sangat lemah dan kecewa.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan lambat di lorong bercat putih pucat. Berdiri didepan sebuah pintu, ragu. ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik napas panjang. Seolah beban yang sangat berat berada di balik pintu itu. Ya, beban yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Sekilas, memori perkelahian tiga hari yang lalu terputar di otaknya. Ia sangat kecewa, takut dan bersalah dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia tak mampu melindungi miliknya yang paling berharga, ibu.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Mengulurkan tangan dan membuka pintu yang terasa sangat berat. Ia melihat sosok sang ibu, tengah duduk bersandar memandang keluar jendela tanpa arti. Yoongi tahu, sang ibu memandang hampa kehidupannya. tatapan kosong itu sangat menyakitkan. Andai saja ia tahu bagaimana cara melindungi ibunya, cara untuk bahagia seutuhnya. namun, ia hanya siswa kelas 1 SMP yang tak mengerti akan kejamnya kehidupan.

"Oh, Yoonginie" panggil ibunya. Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya, berjalan menghampiri ibunya. "Kau sudah pulang sekolah? Bagaimana harimu disekolah?" Tanya lembut ibunya.

"Biasa saja eomma, seperti biasanya" jawab Yoongi. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Eomma, aku bawakan bubur. Makanlah" lanjut Yoongi.

"Terimakasih, Yoongi sayang." Jawab ibunya dengan senyum yang sangat hangat. Yoongi menuangkan bubur tersebut ke dalam mangkok dan menyuapi sang ibu. Setelah selesai, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi kasur ditopang oleh lengannya.

"Eomma, apakah kau suka berada di rumah sakit?" Sang ibu tersenyum tanpa arti. Ia mengelus surai hitam anaknya dengan lembut.

"Eomma lebih suka bersama kau, Yoonginie."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, eomma." Sahut Yoongi. Airmata sang ibu menetes halus ke surai hitam Yoongi, dengan cepat dihapusnya. Ia tak ingin Yoongi melihatnya menangis.

"Dengarkan eomma, sayang. Kau harus menjadi orang yang kuat. Suatu saat kau harus berdiri sendiri dan berani menghadapi kehidupan. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus kuat." Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Yoongi berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ia tersenyum bahagia membawa selembar kertas. Ia ingin ibunya melihat apa yang ia bawa dan tersenyum bangga. Yoongi memang anak yang cerdas. Tanpa belajar dan hanya mendengarkanpun, ia sudah mengerti. Namun kali ini adalah pertama kalinya ia belajar. ia ingin membuat sang ibu selalu tersenyum bangga.

"Eomma, lihatlah in-" ujar Yoongi terputus. Kertas yang tadi ia genggam dengan erat terjatuh. Kertas hasil ujian dengan nilai 100 dan lambang smile tergeletak begitu saja dilantai yang dingin. Ia berdiri mematung tak bergerak ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Rasanya dunia berputar, gelap dan hampa. apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku sekarang juga. "Eom...ma" lirihnya. Begitu pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

Ia menatap sang ibu yang tergeletak di lantai, terdapat genangan darah di sekitar pergelangan tangan kiri ibunya. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, terdapat sebuah pisau yang terlihat sangat tajam, ada goresan darah di permukaannya. apa semua ini? Kenapa ibu tidak menyambutnya seperti sebelumnya? Kenapa ibu terdiam? Apakah ibu lelah? Ataukah ibu bosan? Kenapa ada banyak sekali darah? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di otaknya dan membuat Yoongi mundur. Ia mundur perlahan, keluar dari ruangan itu. Mendudukan diri di dekat pintu sambil merangkul kedua kakinya. Namun, tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Yoongi.

 _[Flashback End]_

Jimin berkeliling mendorong sebuah troli besar, berisikan tumpukan berbagai buku. Ia mengelilingi rak-rak buku raksasa, menyimpan satu persatu buku sesuai daftar yang ia pegang. Ia meletakkan sebuah buku di rak. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu melalui celai buku. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Sedang apa dia disini? Bukankah sekarang masih jam pelajaran?" Gumamnya dalam hati. Jimin mendorong trolinya mendekat.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran?" Bisiknya. Karena Jimin tahu bahwa ini adalah perpustakaan dan sudah tertempel dengan kokoh di dinding bertuliskan 'Dilarang berisik'. Yoongi mengalihkan padangannya ke arah Jimin.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

 _Doorr_... pertanyaan bunuh diri. Hal yang tidak mungkin untuk Jimin menjawab, di perpustakaan sengaja hanya untuk membaca buku ataupun belajar.

"Aku sedang merapikan buku disini, hyung. Yah, semacam pelayanan masyarakat" ujar Jimin nyengir.

"Dihukum?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Itu bahasa kasarnya, hyung." Sahut Jimin sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Yoongi kembali membaca bukunya.

"Bantulah aku membereskan tumpukan buku raksasa ini, hyung!" Ujar Jimin. Yoongi masih asik membaca, tak ada niat untuk menjawabnya. "Ayolah, hyung ! Kalau tidak, aku akan menyebarkan foto tidur terjelekmu." Jimin tertawa setan. Memang otak jahilnya tidak pernah musnah. Berbagai foto Yoongi saat tidur ada dihandphonenya. Kalau itu sampai tersebar tamatlah riwayatnya sebagai pria dingin dan misterius, pikir Jimin. Yoongi menutup bukunya dan berdiri menghadap Jimin. Ia condongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jimin. Setelah itu, ia berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terpaku.

"Yaa.. Min Yoon Gi! " teriak Jimin kesal.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Sepanjang jalan Jimin hanya diam dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia masih kesal tentang apa yang Yoongi bisikan tadi di perpustakaan. Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin sedang marah kepadanya, tapi tak ada niat untuk meminta maaf kepada Jimin. Ia suka melihat tingkah laku Jimin yang sedang kesal. Jimin selalu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan merajuk manja jika sedang kesal. Itu selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi ingin berlari menerjang dan memeluknya gemas. Untungnya, Ia masih bisa mengontrol nafsu dan pikirannya untuk tidak menyerang Jimin.

 _PLETAK..._

"Yaaak, Min Yoon Gi!" protes Jimin. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Yoongi dengan buku, sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali. Hari ini ia sudah memanggil nama Yoongi dua kali tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Selalu begitu jika Jimin sedang sangat kesal. kesal menghadapi makhluk dingin, tidak peka dan tidak peduli, Yoongi.

"berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu, kau terlihat sangat jelek" ujar Yoongi, tetap dengan nada datarnya.

"Aish, Kau selalu memanggilku jelek." Ujar Jimin frustasi. Ia hendak melanjutkan protesnya, namun terhenti. Seorang wanita berambut panjang yang baru ia kenal tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jimin oppa, maukah kau menerima surat ini?" Pinta wanita itu malu-malu. Ia mengulurkan sepucuk surat dari tangan gemetarnya. Rona merah menghiasi pipi wanita itu. Yoongi memperhatikan mereka berdua tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah." Jawab Jimin mengambil sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda. Ia sebenarnya binggung, tapi ada rasa tidak enak kalau ia tidak menerimanya. Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan Jimin dan So Eun. "Gomawo, So Eun" lanjutnya. Jimin pergi meninggalkan So Eun yang masih tersipu malu, berlari mengejar Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau meninggalkanku" ujar Jimin mengatur nafasnya. Sepucuk surat itu masih ia genggam. "Kurasa aku populer sekarang. Kau selalu mendapatkan banyak surat dari fans mu, tapi tak ada satupun yang kau terima. Sungguh kejam" cibir Jimin. "Liat, hyung. So Eun mengajakku ngedate bes-"

"Awas!" Yoongi menarik kuat lengan Jimin. Jimin terlalu fokus membaca surat itu, sehingga tidak sadar berada di tepi jalan raya dan hampir tertabrak mobil.

Yoongi dan Jimin masih terdiam. Posisi Jimin sekarang di atas Yoongi. Kedua lengan Jimin disisi kiri dan kanan kepala Yoongi, menahan berat badannya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, hingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jimin. Mereka saling berpandangan.

 _Satu detik..._

 _dua detik..._

 _tiga detik..._

"Sampai kapan kau diam begitu?" Suara Yoongi menginterupsinya. Jimin tersadar dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Jimin langsung berjalan mendahului Yoongi, pipinya merona merah.

"Kenapa jantungku berdebar? Bodoh" ujarnya dalam hati. Jimin berjalan sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

"Jam 7" ujarnya. Ia menyandarkan diri di dinding sekolahnya. Hanya ada satu lampu jalanan temaram yang menyinari gelapnya malam. Ia mengeratkan jaket kulit hitam yang sedang dikenakan dan membetulkan topi hitamnya. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan seragam sekolah keluar dari gerbang.

"Kim So Eun" Panggilnya. So Eun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Yoongi oppa." So Eun sedikit terkejut melihat Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku menunggumu." Ujar Yoongi. So Eun terdiam, mulutnya tak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Melihat Yoongi dihadapannya, membuat ia begitu kaget. Yoongi yang populer disekolahnya terkenal dingin, misterius dan banyak membuat wanita patah hati karena penolakannya. Sekarang ia menunggunya. mungkin So Eun boleh tersenyum senang, untuk saat ini."Bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?" ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yoongi tersenyum. Tidak itu bukan senyuman, lebih tepatnya seringai.

.

.

"Jimin, kau tau Kim So Eun siswi kelas 1? pagi ini dia meninggal bunuh diri." ujar Taehyung, teman sebangku Jimin.

"MWO!" Teriak Jimin tak percaya. Ia ingat surat yang So Eun berikan untuknya, ajakan date. Ia langsung berlari keluar kelas. Jimin memasuki ruang kelas 3-3. Pandangannya berkeliling ruangan mencari sosok yang sangat ia kenal, tidak ada. Ia tahu dimana Yoongi berada.

"Hyung!" ucapnya terputus-putus. Ia masih mengatur napasnya. Yoongi hanya menoleh sejenak dan kembali fokus pada buku yang sedang ia baca. Jimin membaringkan diri di sebuah meja besar di atap sekolahnya. Sedangkan Yoongi duduk tenang di samping Jimin.

"So Eun mungkin ada di sana." Ujar Jimin. Jemarinya menunjuk langit biru yang terlihat sangat indah. Yoongi tidak menanggapi, ia masih sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca. "Kau sudah tahu So Eun bunuh diri?" Lanjut Jimin.

"Hmm.." hanya gumaman yang Yoongi berikan.

"aku tak tahu kenapa ia bunuh diri. Padahal ia mengajak aku ngedate hari ini." ujar Jimin kosong. Ia tidak menyangka surat adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan So Eun.

"Sudah takdirnya" seru Yoongi menutup bukunya. Ia melihat kekecewaan di raut wajah Jimin.

"Kau benar, hyung. Tak ada yang tahu tentang takdir." Sahut Jimin dan tersenyum. Yoongi merebahkan badannya, mengikuti Jimin. Ia menutup matanya dan ... _tersenyum_.

.

.

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Jimin semakin mengeratkan jaketnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah minimalis dengan perpaduan kayu di setiap ornamennya, membuat rumah ini terlihat begitu elegan. Yoongi berjalan dibelakang Jimin dan menutup pintu.

"Aku ngantuk, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak makan di kedai." Ujar Jimin.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang sangat nyaman. Jimin sudah terbiasa berada di rumah Yoongi, bahkan ketika Yoongi tak ada di rumah. Rumah yang nyaman dan tenang, jauh dari omelan ibunya. Yoongi tinggal sendiri dirumahnya dan hampir setiap hari Jimin menginap, kecuali ketika ia meminta uang kepada ibunya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Sahut jimin. Ia berjalan ke dalam kamar, kamar Yoongi. Jimin selalu tidur bersama Yoongi. Bukan berarti tak ada kamar lain di rumah Yoongi, tapi Jimin terlalu penakut untuk tidur sendiri di rumah sebesar ini. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia diculik? Itulah yang selalu Jimin pikiran, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa membantah. Yoongi masuk kedalam kamarnya dan merapikan baju di lemarinya.

Bau vanila menyeruak masuk, ketika Jimin membuka pintu kamar mandi. Yoongi terdiam melihat keadaan Jimin sekarang. Jimin berdiri hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya, rambut basah dan jejak air mengalir di dadanya, membuat Jimin terlihat begitu ... _seksi_. Yoongi kembali ke alam sadarnya, segera ia melemparkan sebuah kaos tepat diwajah Jimin.

"Yaaa, tak bisakah kau lembut sedikit !" Omel Jimin. Ia berjalan ke tepi kasur dan melihat sesuatu yang tak asing baginya. Sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda yang ia kenal, surat dari Kim So Eun. Surat itu tergeletak di kasur Yoongi. Jimin heran kenapa suratnya ada di sini."Oh, bukankah in-"

Ucapan Jimin terpotong. Tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik kasar dan didorong dengan kuat. Tubuhnya seperti melayang dan terhempas cukup kuat ke kasur. Jimin sangat terkejut, melihat Yoongi sudah berada di atasnya dan mengunci kedua tangannya. Tatapan mata Yoongi begitu dalam dan menusuk. Deru nafas kasar dan berat menyapu wajah Jimin. Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jimin, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Jimin reflek memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hati dan pikirannya menolak semua tindakan ini, tapi semua pergerakannya terkunci.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh barang itu, dear." Bisik Yoongi.

 **TBC**

Annyeong~

Yuhuuuuuu ! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. maapin kalo banyak typo. Jadi sejauh ini gimana readers? haruskah dilanjutkan atau dibuang saja? :v ada masukan buat next chapter? Atau saran buat adegan smut nya? Hihihihi

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu :) mungkin alurnya agak cepet yah, next chap akan diperlambat deh. hehe. oh iya, waktu awal ff ini judulnya "Jimin is mine" tapi karena beberapa pertimbangan akhirnya diganti deh sama judul sekarang, "The dark side to love". Makasih banyak buat semua readers yg udah bersedia nongkrong di ff ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review kalian semua chingu. *titikduabintang*. ditunggu masukannya, authornya mau semedi lagi nih nyari wangsit :v

Salam Bangadeul !


	3. Chapter 3

_Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jimin, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Jimin reflek memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hati dan pikirannya menolak semua tindakan ini, tapi semua pergerakannya terkunci._

 _"Jangan pernah menyentuh barang itu, dear," bisik Yoongi._

.

.

 **THE DARK SIDE TO LOVE**

Cast : YoonMin / Yoongi x Jimin

Rated : T (semi M)

Warning : YAOI, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy

Disclaimer : FF ini murni karya milik author, untuk cast cuma pinjam nama.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

 _[Flashback]_

Dinginnya malam kota Seoul, membuat orang-orang enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Hanya terlihat segelintir pria dan wanita yang masih berlalu lalang menembus rendahnya suhu kota. Temaram lampu menghiasi setiap sudut jalan, menjadi penerang diantara kegelapan malam tanpa dihiasi sinar rembulan.

Sepasang langkah kaki, masih setia menyusuri setiap _inchi_ jalanan di kota Seoul. Sesekali seorang wanita yang mengenakan seragam lengkap, mengintip dari ekor matanya. Pria yang berada di sebelahnya tidak merasa terganggu dengan tingkah wanita tersebut. Ia masih berjalan dengan pandangan tanpa arti.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya So Eun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak bolehkah aku menunggumu?" jawab Yoongi. Ia masih menatap lurus kedepan, tatapannya kosong.

So Eun salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan dari _sunbae-_ nya itu. "Ah, bukan begitu maksudku, _Oppa_. Maaf," ujar So Eun merasa bersalah.

Mereka kembali dalam diam, hanya terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang mengiringi.

"So Eun- _ah_ , apakah kau menyukai Jimin?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Kedua pipi So Eun merona mendengar pertanyaan langsung dari Yoongi. "Ne, Oppa," sahutnya polos. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar, mengingat Jimin yang tidak menolak ajakan kencannya. So Eun terlalu jujur dalam mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia tersipu malu, kedua netranya tak berani menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Maksudnya?" So Eun mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti pertanyaan dari pria disampingnya.

"Seberapa banyak kau menyukai Jimin?" ulang Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku selalu bahagia ketika melihat wajah Jimin _Oppa_ ," jawabnya sambil tersipu malu.

Yoongi kembali diam, seringai menghiasi wajah dinginnya. Ia hanya perlu bersenang-senang malam ini. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah rumah, tampak tidak terlalu besar. Rumah yang begitu sepi, tanpa tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

" _Oppa_ , maukah kau mampir sebentar ke rumahku? Minumlah sebentar, sebagai tanda terima kasihku," ajak So Eun.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku memang sendiri, karena biasanya Eomma pulang pukul 10 malam. Tunggu sebentar, _Oppa_. Aku ambilkan minum," ujar So Eun berlalu menuju dapur.

.

 _Braakk_..

.

So Eun menjatuhkan gelas yang ada di genggamannya. Ia terkejut ketika Yoongi secara tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya, berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Obsidian gelapnya mengamati setiap pergerakan So Eun. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah pisau lipat. Sebuah senyuman tipis berubah menjadi seringai menakutkan.

" _Op...pa_!" Gumamnya ketakutan.

Langkah Yoongi mendekat, berjalan perlahan ke arah So Eun. Tetapi dinding menghentikan pergerakannya, So Eun terjebak tak dapat pergi kemana pun. Yoongi kemudian memerangkapkan So Eun diantara kedua tangannya, mengunci setiap aksi wanita dihadapannya tersebut. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, kilatan ketakutan terpancar jelas dari sepasang mata indah So Eun. Nafasnya semakin cepat ketika sebuah pisau bermain-main disekitar wajahnya. Pisau itu meluncur dari kening hingga dagu. Yoongi tersenyum manis, menikmati wajah ketakutan di depannya.

" _Oppa_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" suaranya bergetar ketakutan. Yoongi tidak menjawab, kedua bola mata hitamnya masih menatap So Eun. "Apa salahku? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" lirih So Eun lagi, tetes airmata meluncur menyusuri pipi mulusnya.

" _Uljima_ , permainan ini tidak akan menyenangkan jika kau menangis," ucap Yoongi sambil menghapus jejak airmata di pipi So Eun.

"Aku mohon, lepaskan aku! Apa salahku? Tolong, lepaskan aku!" Airmatanya semakin deras, rasa takut membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Salahmu adalah–" Yoongi mengulum senyum tipis, tangan kirinya masih memainkan pisau di wajah So Eun, "–menyukai Jimin."

Mimik wajah Yoongi berubah sangat cepat, tatapannya begitu dingin dan menusuk.

So Eun terkejut dengan apa yang Yoongi katakan. _Kenapa dengan menyukai Jimin? Apa hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?_ Semua pertanyaan itu hanya ada di pikirannya, ia tidak memiliki keberanian sedikit pun untuk bertanya.

Darah segar mengalir menyusuri setiap _inchi_ dari wajahnya. Terasa perih dan begitu menyakitkan, tatkala darah semakin mengalir dari luka goresan. So Eun meringis. Yoongi lagi-lagi tersenyum, melihat hasil karya yang menurutnya begitu indah di pipi So Eun.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau pertaruhkan?" Matanya menatap tajam ke arah So Eun. So Eun menggeleng takut-takut. "–nyawamu," bisik Yoongi, tepat di telinga So Eun. Kemudian Yoongi berjalan mundur, menuju sebuah meja.

" _Oppa_ , maafkan aku. Tolong, lepaskan aku," ucapnya parau.

"Aku akan memberikanmu dua pilihan. Apakah kau pilih tali ini atau–" Yoongi menunjukan sebuah foto ditangannya. Foto wanita paruh baya dengan senyum malu dan canggung. "–wanita ini," imbuhnya sambil menusukkan pisaunya ke meja, tepat di atas foto tersebut.

" _Eom..ma,_ " So Eun merosot, terduduk di lantai. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. _Ia benci terhadap takdirnya, ia benci karena tidak sanggup hanya untuk memberikan perlawanan_. So Eun menangis pilu. Ia tahu, diantara semua pilihan itu tak ada yang menguntungkan. Namun, ia tak sanggup untuk merelakan ibunya.

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?" gumamnya pelan. Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berteriak dan memaki takdirnya.

"Karena mencintai Jimin adalah sebuah kesalahan," jawab Yoongi dingin. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi, menghadap meja dimana pisau masih tertancap di foto itu. So Eun terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, darah segar masih menetes lembut di pipinya. Ia terdiam tanpa suara, tanpa tangisan. "Aku tidak suka menunggu," Yoongi mengingatkan.

So Eun berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah pelan menuju sebuah kursi kosong. Berdiri di atas sebuah kursi dan mengikatkan tali di leher jenjangnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, menghapus air mata yang terasa perih melewati pipinya. Ditendangnya sebuah kursi, tempat ia berpijak. Ia menggantung dan meronta, matanya memerah dan seketika lehernya tercekat. Oksigen yang biasa mengalir, kini tertahan. Cukup lama ia meronta, berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari takdir yang begitu kejam. Takdir dimana Ia harus memilih antara mati atau menyaksikan mayat ibunya tergeletak tak berdaya dihadapannya. Karena hidup adalah sebuah pilihan, Ia rela mengantarkan nyawanya, demi sang ibu. Jika mencintai seseorang membuat ia harus kehilangan nyawanya, ia rela. Airmata perlahan menetes dari kelopak matanya, hingga akhirnya ia terkulai lemas mengakhiri semua perjuangan melawan takdir.

"Pilihan yang tepat, Kim So Eun." Yoongi tersenyum. Ia mencabut pisau tersebut dan berlalu pergi.

 _[Flashback End]_

.

.

Jimin menutup matanya, kedua tangannya masih terkunci oleh cengkraman Yoongi. Ia tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Hati dan pikirannya membuat Jimin ingin meronta dan berteriak, tapi tubuhnya tetap diam. Diam membeku, tanpa ada suatu pergerakan. Yoongi mengambil surat itu, dimana terdapat foto Ibu Kim So Eun di bawahnya. Kemudian segera memasukkannya kedalam saku celana. Ia masih menatap Jimin. Tatapan yang menusuk, kini perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan lembut. Satu tangannya bergerak menelusuri wajah Jimin hingga dagu, mengelus pipi putih itu dengan begitu lembut.

" _Mianhe_ –" gumam Yoongi, nyaris tak terdengar. Cengkramannya ditangan Jimin melonggar. Perlahan Yoongi bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya. Sesaat diam terpaku, binggung dengan apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian tadi. Yoongi yang ia lihat, bukanlah Yoongi yang ia kenal selama ini. Sosok yang datar dan dingin, berubah menjadi sosok yang kasar dan arogan.

Disisi lain, Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas dan bersemu merah ketika tangan lembut Yoongi menyentuh pipinya. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Ada rasa takut terhadap perlakuan Yoongi, namun ia merasa kehilangan ketika Yoongi pergi darinya. _Kenapa Yoongi berubah? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Kenapa jantung ini terus berdegup kencang?_ Semua pertanyaan tentang Yoongi berputar di kepalanya. Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Yoongi duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa yang begitu nyaman. Hati dan pikirannya kalut. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia takut Jimin kecewa terhadapnya dan berlalu pergi. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jimin, selalu berhasil membuatnya hilang kendali.

" _Mianhe,_ " gumamnya lemah. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

Pukul 02.00 A.M, Yoongi berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangannya tertahan memegang gagang pintu, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seluruh aliran darah di tangannya seolah membeku dan kaku. Ia tidak sanggup untuk membuka pintu. Yoongi takut melihat wajah kecewa Jimin karena perbuatannya tadi. Untuk sesaat, ia kembali menghela nafas kasar; berusaha menenangkan diri.

Akhirnya, ia mendorong gagang pintu itu, langkahnya ragu memasuki kamar yang terasa begitu mencekam. Sosok Jiminlah yang selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi yang dingin, berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu pengecut dan penuh ketakutan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Jimin, berlari dan memeluknya begitu erat. Meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah pergi dari hidupnya. Namun itu hanyalah bayangan, ia tak ingin kembali membuat Jimin tak nyaman.

Sosok yang sedari tadi bak komedi putar dalam pikirannya, kini tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Jimin tertidur, terlihat dari bahunya yang naik turun secara lembut dan teratur. Perlahan Yoongi membaringkan dirinya di samping Jimin, menatap nanar punggung didepannya. Selama ini ia bisa dengan baik mengendalikan diri. Namun untuk kali ini diluar kendalinya. Rasa sayang dan ingin memiliki, semakin mendominasi dirinya. Ia takut sikapnya akan melukai Jimin.

" _Mianhe_." lirih Yoongi. "Jangan pergi dariku," lanjutnya pelan. Yoongi akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya. Malam yang terasa begitu panjang. Ia hanya ingin semuanya cepat berlalu dan menghilang.

Tangan Jimin menyentuh dadanya yang terasa berdegup kencang. Matanya perlahan terbuka, iris matanya melebar mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Kata yang sangat pelan, namun Jimin masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa maksud dari perkataan Yoongi?" batinnya. "Min Yoongi, kau membuatku gila!" teriaknya dalam hati. Ia mengatur nafasnya, kembali menstabilkan jantungnya yang sudah tidak normal. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap semua rasa frustasi akan menghilang seiring ia terlelap.

.

.

Sinar mentari menyelinap masuk melalui celah tirai yang sedikit terbuka, mengusik ketenangan seorang pria yang masih tertidur pulas. Sadar akan hari sudah terang, ia langsung membuka kedua matanya dan terduduk. Obsidian gelapnya menjelajah seluruh ruangan, namun nihil. Tidak ada sosok yang dicari. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Rasa takut menerima kenyataan bahwa Jimin telah pergi, pergi dari kehidupannya. Ia menghela nafas, mengatur setiap oksigen yang masuk melalui paru-parunya. Setidaknya ia harus terlihat tetap tenang, seperti Yoongi yang dulu.

Yoongi menyeret langkahnya keluar kamar, berjalan malas menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba bau sesuatu menyentuh indra penciumannya; masakan yang gosong. Bau itu berasal dari dapurnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok yang tengah berkutat dengan wajan dan spatula. Jangan lupakan apron berwarna merah muda yang menggantung setia melindungi seragam sekolahnya, membuat Jimin terlihat sangat manis. Yoongi masih terdiam terpaku, berharap ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku," gumam Yoongi dalam hati. Matanya masih menatap lurus kearah Jimin, tanpa ada kata atau pun pergerakan. Jimin merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia segera menoleh. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Yoongi. Yoongi diam terpaku seperti orang bodoh.

" _Hyung_ , kau belum mandi? Cepatlah mandi! Atau kau ingin kita berdua dihukum karena terlambat sekolah?" omel Jimin. "Sebelum berangkat kita sarapan dulu," lanjutnya sambil masih berkutat dengan masakannya. Merasa tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Yoongi, Jimin kembali menoleh ke arah Yoongi. " _Yak_ , sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu seperti orang bodoh? cepat mandi, Min Yoon Gi!" teriak Jimin. Ia sekarang benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan Yoongi. Ternyata orang jenius pun, bisa terlihat sangat idiot dimatanya.

"Oh, baiklah." Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamar.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin. Ia merasa terganggu dengan tatapan intens dari Yoongi. Sedari tadi Yoongi tidak menyentuh makanannya. Ia hanya menatap Jimin dan sesekali tersenyum tipis.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku masak, dan kau tega sekali tidak menyentuh makanan buatanku sama sekali," ujar Jimin. Ia tampak pura-pura bersedih, walaupun kemampuan aktingnya sangat payah.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan sekarang," sahut Yoongi.

Ia mulai memotong roti panggang kehitaman dengan isi telur mata sapi yang berwarna lebih gelap dari pada seharusnya. Memasukkan potongan itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah da perlahan menelan makanan itu menuju tenggorokannya. Tak ada ekspresi apapun dari raut wajahnya. Jimin penasaran dengan komentar Yoongi.

"Makanan buatanmu enak. Tapi lain kali, aku saja yang memasak untukmu," ujar Yoongi tenang. Jimin mendengus kesal, ia tahu bahwa itu artinya makanannya tidak enak. Lain kali ia akan memesan makanan siap saji atau membiarkan Yoongi memasak untuknya, seperti biasa.

.

.

"Jimin, kau melamun?" bisik Taehyung sambil menyikut Jimin. Mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas, dimana pelajaran yang paling menyebalkan yaitu matematika. Guru matematika sudah terkenal sangat _killer_.

"Tae, coba beritahu aku kenapa aku selalu berdebar akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Jimin kepada teman sebangkunya, Taehyung.

"Mungkin kau punya penyakit jantung parah dan waktumu hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi," jawab Taehyung memasang tampang horor.

.

 _Pletak_..

.

Jimin langsung menjitak kepala Taehyung. Tidak terlalu keras, namun tidak bisa dikatakan pelan juga. Jimin mendelik sebal melihat ekspresi berlebihan dari Taehyung. Ia Tahu bahwa tak akan ada jawaban waras keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu, harusnya ia tidak usah menanyakan apapun.

"Kenapa jantungku selalu berdegup kencang, ketika Yoongi hyung ada di dekatku?" tanya Jimin. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini memang tidak waras. Tetapi hanya Taehyung yang ia percaya dan sahabatnya itu pasti tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Kau jatuh cinta kepadanya," jawab Taehyung mantap.

"MWO?" teriak Jimin langsung berdiri. Mungkin teriakannya mampu membangunkan singa yang tenang menjadi monster buas, Mrs. Baek Mi Nyeo. Jimin diam membeku, ketika belasan pasang mata tertuju padanya. Ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, namun ucapan Taehyung berhasil membuatnya terlojak kaget tak percaya.

" _Yaaak_... Park Jimin! Keluar dari kelas ku sekarang juga! Aku tidak butuh pembuat onar," teriak Mrs. Baek menusuk gendang telinganya. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Jimin melirik ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung merapatkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang memelas, sebagai permintaan maaf kepada Jimin. Jimin hanya menghela nafas kasar. Memang ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan sahabatnya. Jimin berjalan keluar dari kelas, mungkin ia butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan diri.

Terik matahari semakin meninggi, tidak menyurutkan keinginan Jimin untuk tetap berada di atap sekolahnya. Jimin merebahkan diri diatas sebuah meja besar yang berada disana. Tempat dimana ia dan Yoongi selalu menghabiskan waktu, bahkan terkadang hanya untuk saling diam. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang ketika ia mengingat nama Yoongi.

"Apakah benar aku jatuh cinta kepada Yoongi hyung?" gumannya. "Kenapa makhluk dingin itu selalu membuatnya gila." Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ok, mari kita tenangkan diri. Aku tidak boleh terlalu menunjukkannya," ujar Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyetuh dada sebelah kiri. Ia membutuhkan ketenangan, ketenangan pikiran dan hatinya.

Jimin merasakan panas mentari menyengat setiap inchi dari kulitnya, namun ia enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Pikiran dan hatinya dipenuhi oleh Yoongi. Harusnya ia merasa kecewa karena perlakuan kasar Yoongi yang tidak terduga, seolah ada hal besar yang Yoongi sembunyikan darinya. Tapi hati dan tubuhnya menghianati. Ia merasa takut kehilangan, ketika Yoongi berkata untuk tidak pergi darinya. Raut wajah dan suara bergetar Yoongi, membuat hatinya pilu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, namun Jimin masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar sangat nyata," gumam Jimin sambil tersenyum. Butuh beberapa detik untuknya, hingga akhirnya tersadar dan langsung membuka matanya. Yoongi tengah berdiri membelakangi terik matahari menghadap Jimin. Jimin langsung bangun. Namun karena pergerakan yang terlalu cepat, Ia hilang keseimbangan.

.

 _Bruk_...

.

Pantatnya berhasil mendarat di lantai tanpa aba-aba. Ia meringis dan segera berdiri dengan susah payah. Yoongi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Jimin. Senyuman, marah, cemas dan ketakutan ia rasakan hanya karena sosok pria berambut orange menyala, Park Jimin.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin.

"Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" ujar Jimin. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan keberadaan Yoongi, karena menurutnya Yoongi adalah sosok hantu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"Aku menunggumu bangun, karena sepertinya kau terlalu _menikmati_ mimpimu," jawab Yoongi, menekankan kata -menikmati-.

"Menikmati? _Yaak_ , apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" teriak Jimin.

Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab, sebuah ringtone berdering dari saku celana Jimin. Jimin melihat nama yang tertera dilayar smartphone nya– _Tae idiot_. Dengan malas ia menggeser layar smartphonenya itu, menempelkannya di telinga kiri.

" _Yaaakk_ , tuan Park. Kau ada dimana? Aku mencarimu seantaero sekolah ini, tetapi kau tidak ada. Apakah kau mengubur dirimu sendiri karena Mrs. Baek?" celoteh Taehyung lewat sambungan teleponnya. Jimin menghela nafas malas, mendengar perkataan Taehyung membuat telinganya serasa panas terbakar.

"Aku di atap, kenapa?" jawab Jimin singkat.

"Aku di kelas, cepat kesini. Aku punya rencana untuk Yoongi _hyung_ -mu itu," jawab Taehyung.

Mendengar nama Yoongi, Jimin langsung melirik kearah Yoongi yang tengah duduk tenang menatap Jimin. Jimin langsung salah tingkah dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh iya, sebelum kau ke sini. Belikan aku _bubble tea_ ya di kantin," lanjut Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"Ok, baiklah," ujar Jimin. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi yang masih terdiam.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya aku harus segera ke kelas. Sampai ketemu pulang sekolah," ujar Jimin dengan cengiran anehnya. Yoongi menatap datar punggung yang berlalu pergi, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar dari wajah dinginnya.

Yoongi berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, kedua tangannya Ia masukkan ke dalam sisi saku celana. Sepasang _earphone_ tergantung menghiasi telinganya, obsidian gelapnya menatap langit sore yang terlihat lebih murung. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok di kejauhan, pria bersurai orange terang yang selalu membuatnya gila. Jimin mungkin hanya orang biasa penuh canda tawa, namun baginya pria itu adalah alasan untuknya bertahan.

.

.

Jimin berjalan ke arah Yoongi, sesekali ia tertawa dan memukul lengan di sebelahnya yang juga teman sekelasnya–Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Jimin.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. Pandangan masih sama, menatap Taehyung yang tengah menyampirkan lengannya di pundak Jimin. Menyadari akan hal itu, Taehyung segera melepaskan lengannya dari pundak Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau pergi menemani Taehyung ke suatu tempat. Kau pulang duluan saja," ujar Jimin memasang senyum termanisnya. Yoongi berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya, melepas earphone yang sedari tadi terpasang di telinganya.

"Baiklah," jawab Yoongi.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Hyung," sahut Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya. Yoongi berlalu pergi menuju arah yang berbeda dari Jimin dan Taehyung.

.

.

Sepasang obsidian cerah memandang keluar, mengamati langit sore yang terlihat lebih gelap dari balik jendela. Ia tengah duduk di salah satu bangku cafe di daerah Hongdae. Cafe dengan interior dan _furniture_ bergaya _vintage,_ terdapatsebuah _mini bar_ di tengah cafe. Lemari kayu bergaya sama tertata rapi disebelah _mini bar_ berisikan berbagai macam buku, majalah dan _indie music._ Alunan musik lembut menambah kesan _romantic and cozy_. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Taehyung yang tengah menyeruput segelas _soy chai latte_ di hadapannya.

"Apakah ini akan berhasil?" tanya Jimin.

"Kita tunggu saja," jawab Taehyung.

Jimin kembali melihat jam yang terpasang di lengan kirinya, menatap laju teratur jarum jam setiap detiknya. Satu jam ia menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa perasaan, hingga dengan bodohnya aku mengikuti ide gilamu. Mana mungkin Yoongi _hyung_ menyukaiku dan datang kesini. Membuat Yoongi _hyung_ cemburu, aku sangat bodoh sekarang," ujar Jimin tertawa. Tawa yang begitu pilu karena ia telah berharap terlalu jauh. Berharap yang tidak mungkin, membuat hatinya tersakiti.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung pindah dan duduk disamping Jimin, kedua matanya tertuju menatap Jimin. "Aku tidak berbohong dan kau mungkin boleh tertawa girang karena Yoongi hyung ada disini sekarang," bisik Taehyung.

Yoongi duduk di salah satu sudut cafe, hanya lampu temaram yang menghiasi sudut cafe itu membuatnya tersamarkan. _Tshirt_ hitam dengan kerah menutupi leher dibalut _flecee coat_ hitamnya, membuat ia terlihat misterius dan tampan. Kedua lenganya terlipat di depan dada, Sepasang mata elangnya memperhatikan dua sejoli yang tengah duduk berdampingan.

"Kau serius? Mana?" Jimin hendak menoleh, mencari sosok yang sedari tadi membuat hatinya naik turun bak _roller coaster_ berkecepatan tinggi.

.

 _Chu_..

.

Taehyung terlebih dulu menariknya dan menempelkan bibir itu tepat di belahan bibir lembut Jimin. Iris matanya melebar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatatnya, lalu mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh. Ia terdiam mencerna semua kejadian yang begitu cepat. Jimin tahu mereka dalam skenario membuat Yoongi cemburu, tapi tak ada ciuman dalam skenario mereka.

.

 _Pletak_..

.

Jimin menjitak kepala Taehyung cukup keras, membuat Taehyung meringis kesakitan. Ia marah karena _first kiss_ nya direnggut begitu saja oleh makhluk idiot disampingnya ini. Tak ada rasa bersalah tergambar di wajah Taehyung, ia malah tersenyum idiot mengelus kepala hasil jitakan Jimin.

"Kau jangan terlalu marah, nanti Yoongi _hyung_ bisa curiga," sahut Taehyung ringan.

"Kenapa kau menciumku, bodoh?" ucap Jimin menahan emosi. Ia mengeram menahan amarahnya, mengatur nafas dalam hanya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hanya untuk menambahkan rasa cemburu," kekehnya.

Dilain sisi Yoongi masih tetap sama, menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi. Kejadian itu berputar di otaknya, bak sebuah film roman picisan yang menjijikan. Sebelah bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan _smirk_ yang begitu mematikan.

.

.

Langkah malasnya terseret menyusuri trotoar jalanan malam kota Seoul, menendang-nendang kerikil di depannya. Kejadian di cafe masih membuatnya kesal, walaupun hanya akting tapi Taehyung benar-benar keterlaluan. Rasanya ia ingin meremas-remas, menggulungnya menjadi kimbap dan memakannya sekaligus. Apalagi Yoongi melihat Taehyung menciumnya. _Mau ditaruh dimana muka ini jika bertemu dengan Yoongi_. Rintik hujan memburu semakin deras, membasahi seragam sekolahnya yang masih melekat ditubuh. Jimin mempercepat langkahnya, menuju sebuah minimarket tidak jauh dari sana.

30 menit Jimin menunggu didepan sebuah minimarket, hujan tampak semakin deras tak ada tanda akan mereda. Malam semakin larut, tubuhnya semakin bergetar menahan dingin. Ia akhirnya melangkahkan kaki, menembus derasnya hujan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya tertahan, sebuah payung melindunginya.

"Kau akan sakit jika kehujanan," ucap Yoongi dingin.

Jimin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka berjalan dibawah hujan, Yoongi memegang payung dalam diam, begitupun juga Jimin. Sunyinya malam dan suara gemericik hujan, menemani mereka dalam diam. Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk lebih mendekat, membuat Jimin salah tingkah. Kejadian di cafe tadi membuatnya tetap diam tertunduk malu, ia malu hanya untuk melihat wajah dingin Yoongi. Mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan, menunggu _traffic light_ berwarna merah dan tanda menyebrang menyala. Tidak ada lalu lalang pejalan kaki mengingat hujan masih deras menguyur kota Seoul, selain mereka berdua.

Lampu pejalan kaki menyala, tanda mereka boleh menyebrangi jalanan Seoul yang tidak terlalu padat. Jimin hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun sebuah tangan menariknya. menariknya begitu cepat dan membawa mereka tenggelam dalam tatapan begitu dalam. Jarak Yoongi begitu dekat dengannya, membuat deru nafas satu sama lain menggema dalam diam. Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin merapat dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

.

 _Chu_...

.

Bibir dingin itu bersatu dengan belahan lembut milik Jimin. perlahan bergerak menyapu setiap inchi bibir yang begitu lembut. Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, tak ada perlawanan dan tak ada pergerakan. Yoongi masih mengulum bibir itu, bibir yang mulai detik ini menjadi candu baginya. Bibir yang begitu lembut, seolah akan terkoyak jika ia terlalu kasar menyentuhnya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikiran Jimin, namun tak dapat dipungkiri Ia menikmati setiap sapuan lembut dari bibir Yoongi. Waktu berselang, Benang saliva tercipta ketika Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua mata Jimin terbuka dan bertemu dengan iris gelap Yoongi, menatap satu sama lain begitu dalam.

"Aku menghapus jejak Taehyung di bibir ini," ujar Yoongi lembut. Jemarinya menghapus jejak saliva di sudut bibir Jimin dan tersenyum. Yoongi menyerahkan payung itu kepada Jimin dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih diam membeku tak percaya.

.

.

.

 _Teeet... teeet..._

.

Bunyi bel menggema di seluruh ruangan. Memaksa seorang pria dengan rambut _auburn_ nya dan garis wajah tirus bangkit, berjalan kearah pintu apartemennya.

"Yoongi _hyung_?" Taehyung kaget melihat Yoongi berada di balik pintu tersebut. "Masuklah!" ajaknya.

Yoongi mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Taehyung. "Akhirnya kau datang untukku," gumam Taehyung. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang nyaman. Sedangkan Yoongi masih berdiri, tatapannya tertuju pada Taehyung.

"Apakah kau menungguku?" tanya Yoongi dingin.

"Kenapa aku harus memancingmu dengan Jimin untuk membuatmu datang padaku?" Senyum melecehkan terlukis dari wajah Taehyung.

"Kau telah memilih jalan yang salah, Kim Taehyung." Seringai menghiasi wajah dingin Yoongi.

Taehyung tidak peduli dengan semua ini, ia masih tetap menatap Yoongi penuh arti. Perlahan Taehyung membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang ia kenakan. Menanggalkan pakaiannya tersebut hingga tergeletak dilantai dingin. Tubuh _topless_ nya terekspose menampilkan lekuk tubuh yang indah dan kulit yang putih mulus seputih salju. Ia bangkit dan mendekat kearah Yoongi, nafasnya memburu dengan cepat menahan hawa nafsunya. Taehyung menghimpit Yoongi diantara dinding dan dirinya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Mata sayunya memandang Yoongi penuh arti, kilatan nafsu terpancar jelas di iris matanya.

"Kau pasti tahu apa mauku, Min Yoongi," bisiknya dengan nada mendesah sambil mengulum lembut daun telinga Yoongi. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri dada bidang Yoongi, memainkan jemarinya dengan manja. " _Please, touch me and_...".

Taehyung memejamkan mata dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir dingin Yoongi, mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu. " _Fuck me_!" bisiknya, disela ciuman sepihak itu. Ia kembali mengulum bibir Yoongi penuh nafsu, menggigit perlahan bibir itu hingga rasa anyir bersatu dengan saliva. Yoongi masih terdiam menatap tanpa arti, tak ada pergerakan ataupun balasan. Taehyung masih mengulum bibir Yoongi, menyapu setiap _inchi_ bibir pria dingin itu dengan rakus. Tangan Yoongi bergerak dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _flecee coat_ hitamnya; sebuah pisau lipat.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Annyeong Chingu~**

 _Horay !_... akhirnya chapter 3 selesai dengan perjuangan nyuri-nyuri waktu disaat praktek ku yang padat ini. Maaf kalo masih ada typo berserakan, I am just a human, right? /apaansihgue/ Hehehe. Buat alurnya, dari awal emang sengaja biar maju mundur... maju mundur... cantik! and Buat tae shipper atau vkok shipper dll, aku pinjem dulu bentar tae nya yah /maafkan/ hehe. Disini Yoongi tetep dan selalu jadi seme ya, jimin dan tae uke. So, stay tune terus OK. * _wink_ *

 **Special thanks to:**

1\. **LuminaireV**. My classmate dan editor kesayangan. Thanks for your support and my motivator buat bikin ff * _bighug_ *. Kadang saling ganggu dan saling nyampah hasil fangirlingan VKook _or_ Yoonmin, Please, don't be tired ! Lumina, saranghae * _titiduabintang_ *

 **2**. **My beloved readers**. Thanks udah menyisihkan waktu buat nongkrong di ff ini dan udah review, fav and follow ff aku. kalian semua adalah semangatku ! * _bighug_ * dan maaf ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu /bow/

.

.

.

Please follow twitter account : **chocolataekokie** ( special promotions XD) and add my line : **bursaedewi** buat yang mau chat, share, curhat, fangirlingan, yaoian? or nyampah bareng boleh di add. hihihi

Sekian dan terimakasih. Jangan lupa ! tinggalkan jejak review kalian semua guys * _titikduabintang_ *

Salam Bangadeul !


	4. Chapter 4

_Taehyung memejamkan mata dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir dingin Yoongi, mengulumnya dengan penuh nafsu._ _"Fuck me!" bisiknya, disela ciuman sepihak itu. Ia kembali mengulum bibir Yoongi penuh nafsu, m_ _enggigit perlahan bibir itu hingga rasa anyir bersatu dengan saliva. Yoongi masih terdiam menatap tanpa arti, tak ada pergerakan ataupun balasan. Taehyung masih mengulum bibir Yoongi, menyapu setiap inchi bibir pria dingin itu dengan rakus. Tangan Yoongi bergerak dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari flecee coat hitamnya; sebuah pisau lipat._

 **THE DARK SIDE TO LOVE**

Cast : YoonMin / Yoongi x Jimin and other.

Rated : M

Warning : YAOI, BL (Boys Love), Boy x Boy

Disclaimer : FF ini murni karya milik author, untuk cast cuma pinjam nama.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

 **Chapter** **4**

.

.

Ciuman sepihak itu terlepas, Ia mengelap lembut sudut bibir Yoongi yang sedikit basah karena perbuatannya. Taehyung menatap dalam iris kecoklatan dihadapannya, tubuhnya yang dingin masih menempel di tubuh Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menariknya dan membalikkan keadaan, tubuh _topless_ itu kini telah terhimpit diantara dinding dan dirinya. Taehyung tahu jarak mereka sekarang begitu dekat hingga Ia bisa mencium aroma _patchouli_ dan _rockrose_ yang sangat dirindukan, namun Taehyung juga menyadari Yoongi bukanlah sosok yang bisa ia raih.

Sebuah pisau kecil bergerak menyusuri setiap _inchi_ wajah mulus seorang Kim Taehyung, tak ada sedikitpun perlawanan. Taehyung masih menatap nanar sosok yang ada di depannya, sosok yang berubah dingin dan sama sekali tak ia kenal.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" Gumam Yoongi dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Pisau itu masih setia menyusuri belahan bibir manisnya.

"Kenapa kau muncul di hadapanku lagi?!" teriak Yoongi tepat di hadapan Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku... Hyung" gumam Taehyung lirih. Ia masih diam, tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada iris yang mulai memerah di hadapannya, tangannya sudah dingin dan basah.

Yoongi menarik pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya dari wajah mulus Taehyung, mengalihkan pisau itu kearah leher. Pisau yang begitu tajam siap memotong aliran _vena jugularis_ dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Beberapa detik berlalu, namun tak ada pergerakan. Hanya dua orang yang masih dalam posisi sama dan hati yang berbeda.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku, Hyung" bisik Taehyung menyeringai. Perubahan mimik wajah yang begitu cepat dari Taehyung, seringai yang memiliki begitu banyak arti namun sulit dimengerti.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangan kirinya penuh amarah dan menutup mata. Bayangan-bayangan yang terekam berputar bak komedi putar dalam kepala Yoongi. Deru napas kasar bergemuruh seolah menahan segala emosi yang siap meledak saat itu juga. Genggaman tangannya begitu kuat, hingga pisau yang digenggamnya bergetar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka mata.

Yoongi mengangkat kasar pisau yang menempel di leher jenjang Taehyung dan melempar pisau itu ke sembarang arah, darah segar menetes dari luka tipis goresan yang berhasil meninggalkan bekas. Kilatan amarah terpancar jelas di kedua iris kecoklatan Yoongi, deru napas kasar masih bergemuruh. Yoongi meninju dinding begitu keras, jarak tempat tinjuan hanya berkisar beberapa _inchi_ dari wajah mulus Taehyung. Tak ada pergerakan lain, hanya deru napas kasar Yoongi dan tatapan dalam dari Taehyung yang mewakili.

Yoongi menarik diri dan mengambil piyama yang tadi Taehyung kenakan, melemparkan kasar tepat kearah Taehyung dan berlalu pergi. Tubuh Taehyung merosot ke lantai, seluruh kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya hilang begitu saja. Airmata mengalir membasahi wajah yang terlihat begitu pucat, penyesalan merupakan hukuman paling berat yang Yoongi berikan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di sofa dengan secangkir coklat hangat yang Ia genggam. Sesekali Ia melirik kearah jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari, tak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi akan pulang. Ia masih menunggu khawatir karena tadi Yoongi pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika mengingat kejadian di pinggir jalan, dimana Yoongi menciumnya begitu lembut. Jimin meletakkan coklat hangat itu dan memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas.

"Kenapa aku sangat malu begini, aku harus bagaimana kalau bertemu Yoongi hyung nanti. _Aish_ , menyebalkan sekali." Jimin masih mengerutu, namun tak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagia dari wajahnya.

 **BLAM**

Dentuman pintu terdengar, Jimin langsung berdiri mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dengan raut wajah yang datar dan terlihat lelah. Jimin hendak menyapa, namun Yoongi berlalu begitu cepat dihadapannya dan langsung masuk kekamar. Ia masih diam terpaku, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jimin dalam hati. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Kalau ia masuk sekarang hanya akan memperparah _mood_ Yoongi, disamping itu juga ia penasaran.

"Apakah aku tidak terlihat olehnya?" Gerutu Jimin malas sambil menempelkan pantatnya di sofa, ia hanya akan menunggu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar.

Selang 30 menit kemudian, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Suasana kamar ini selalu tenang seperti pemiliknya. Yoongi telah berbaring memunggunginya, Jimin tidak tahu apakah Yoongi sudah tertidur atau belum. Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi, ia menatap langit-langit kamar kosong.

"Hyung kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Jimin pelan. Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara detik jarum jam yang menjadi nyanyian malam itu hingga akhirnya Jimin pun ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan pelan sambil menatap punggung Yoongi didepannya, mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Jimin binggung apakah Ia harus marah atau tidak peduli karena tak ada kata apapun setelah kejadian ciuman itu, pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Tiba-tiba Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis membuat Jimin yang sedang melamun menabrak punggung Yoongi.

"Akh, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti hyung? Hidungku sakit." Ucap Jimin memegangi hidungnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi menatap Jimin. Kedua iris kecoklatan itu bertemu dengan Jimin, bayangan kejadian ciuman itu dan desiran panas dari seluruh tubuh membuat Jimin seketika salah tingkah.

"Aaa..aku tidak apa-apa. Ah, itu bisnya sudah datang." Sahut Jimin langsung berlari ke arah bis, Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Jimin.

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor tua sekolahnya. Mulutnya tak pernah berhenti berkomat-kamit sepanjang jalan dan itu sudah merupakan kebiasaan dari seorang park Jimin.

"Kenapa si idiot Taehyung tidak masuk sekolah? Apa dia sakit? Atau dia sedang liburan? _Aish_ , padahal aku mau menceritakan kejadian kemarin." Jimin memegangi kedua pipinya yang kembali memanas dan merona. Ia jadi mudah tersipu malu jika mengingat kejadian itu, senyumnya merekah sepanjang jalan.

Jimin masuk ke perpustakaan, sebelumnya ia menyapa perempuan paruh baya penjaga perpustakaan. Langkahnya menyusuri setiap rak buku bertuliskan sejarah, memilih buku sejarah yang tebalnya lebih dari lima sentimeter dan membawanya ke meja.

Rencananya ia akan mencari beberapa materi untuk ujian sejarah yang akan datang. Halaman demi halaman dia buka, temponya sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya orang membaca.

"Gambarnya jelek-jelek yah, jadi males bacanya juga."

Ia menutup buku sejarah itu dan meletakkan kepalanya tepat diatas buku. Mungkin buku sejarah itu lebih cocok menjadi bantal nyaman buat Jimin dan akhirnya ia terlelap.

Yoongi membawa setumpuk buku dan masuk ke perpustakaan. Ia meletakkan tumpukan buku itu disamping penjaga perpustakaan dan mengembalikannya. Setelah selesai Ia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sebelum keluar, Ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok itu terlelap begitu gemas dengan buku sebagai bantalan. Yoongi melangkahkan kaki dan duduk disamping Jimin. Ia menyamakan posisinya, meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan tangan kanannya sebagai alas.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat, iris kecoklatan itu menatap dalam wajah tertidur Jimin yang sangat menggemaskan. Sesaat Ia berpikir ingin memeluk Jimin dan meraup bibir itu penuh cinta _-mungkin untuk ciuman lupakan dulu_ -. Yoongi masih bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir Jimin ketika menyusuri setiap _inchi_ belahan bibirnya dan berhasil membuatnya ketagihan. Yoongi tahu kejadian itu membuat Jimin salah tingkah di depannya dan itu malah membuat Jimin semakin mengemaskan.

Jimin terusik dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya, terlihat sesosok yang sangat Ia inginkan berada di depannya dan jarak mereka sangat dekat. Jimin kembali menutup matanya, Ia menganggap bahwa ini semua merupakan mimpi yang indah.

"Apakah ini mimpi? Tapi mimpi ini terlalu nyata." Gumam Jimin dalam hati.

"Kau tidak sedang membayangkan ini mimpikan?" Sahut Yoongi pelan, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Akhirnya Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan langsung mendudukan tubuhnya, Yoongi mengikuti gerakan Jimin.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Jimin kaget. Ia malu karena Yoongi pasti melihatnya sedang tertidur di Perpustakaan.

"Mungkin 30 menit yang lalu." Jawab Yoongi kembali datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku hyung?" Rengek Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab, Jimin langsung berdiri.

"Aku terlambat masuk kelas, Hyung, sampai ketemu nanti." Lanjut Jimin menyimpan bukunya kerak dan berlari keluar perpustakaan. Yoongi hanya menyaksikan Jimin yang berlalu pergi.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti, Park Jimin." Gumam Yoongi sangat pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menunggu di gerbang sekolah, seperti biasa. Menunggu Jimin adalah hal yang sudah terlalu biasa. Temaram lampu menghiasi sepanjang jalan, semilir angin malam membuat Yoongi mengeratkan jaketnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat Jimin berlari ke arahnya, wajahnya selalu terlihat ceria.

"Maaf hyung, aku terlambat. Tadi aku piket dulu." Jimin mengatur nafasnya.

"Hyung, kita ke Sungai Han dulu yuk sebelum pulang. Aku ada tugas menggambar pemandangan, sepertinya pemandangan malam di sana sangat bagus." Lanjut Jimin.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yoongi singkat. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan malam yang sepi menuju Sungai Han yang begitu romantis dimalam hari.

"Kau tau Hyung, Sungai Han itu sangat romantis dimalam hari."

"Aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan disana."

"Biasanya kalau malam banyak yg pacaran disana."

"kau mendengarkanku atau tidak sih, Hyung?"

" _Yaakk_ , jawab aku Hyung. Aku kan nggak ngomong sama patung. Menyebalkan sekali." Jmin mendengus kesal. Sedari tadi ia mengoceh namun tak ada tanggapan apapun dari makhluk dingin di sampingnya itu.

Jimin berjalan mendahului Yoongi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia berkeliling dan mencari tempat yang bagus. Ia akhirnya menemukan _spot_ terbaik untuk menggambar. Terlihat bayangan lampu warna-warni di atas Sungai Han yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Tiba-tiba semburat merah menghiasi pipinya dan Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung, sepertinya kita mencari spot lain saja." Kata Jimin menyeret lengan Yoongi. Jimin melihat pasangan yang sedang bercumbu mesra di pinggir Sungai Han dan berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Bukankah kau ingin disana?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak hyung, aku rasa disana tidak bagus." Jawab Jimin sekenanya. Ia masih menetralkan suhu tubuhnya yang seketika memanas melihat adegan itu.

Akhirnya mereka duduk diatas rerumputan, alunan musik lembut dan riak-riak air menambahkan kesan romantis tempat itu. Jimin sudah mulai menggambar dan Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya mengadap langit malam yang tak ada bintang satupun.

Beberapa menit Jimin sibuk dengan gambarnya dan akhirnya ia merebahkan diri disamping Yoongi. Merenggangkan semua otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Mereka menatap langit yang sama, berkutat dengan pikiran dan hati masing-masing.

"Apa yang paling kamu benci, Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku benci kekerasan. Lalu apa yang paling kau sukai, Hyung?"

"Jimin." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Hey, jangan bercanda Hyung." Sahut Jimin sambil tertawa. Disisi lain, ada perasaan yang menggelitik dan membuatnya bahagia mendengar kata itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda." Lanjut Yoongi masih dengan nada datar, iris matanya tetap menatap langit malam yang terlihat lebih gelap. Jimin terpaku, satu kata mampu membuat desiran hangat mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, park Jimin."

DOORR

Bagai ditembak senapan _Knight Armament M110_ milik _sniper_ handal yang membuat Jimin mati seketika tanpa perlawanan. Jimin mematung, ia sungguh tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Apa yang Yoongi ucapkan membuatnya berhenti bernapas untuk sepersekian detik. Ia tak menyangka perasaannya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan ciuman itu -ia kembali mengingat adegan itu- karena Yoongi mencintainya.

Ratusan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya dan membuat semburat merah di kedua pipinya semakin merona merah dan memanas. Ia ingin memeluk Yoongi dan berteriak bahwa Ia juga mencintai Yoongi, namun tubuhnya masih terpaku dan bibirnya tak bisa digerakkan.

 _Tes..._

 _Tes..._

Malam semakin larut, rintik hujan mulai menetes dan membasi wajah mereka. Suasana malam itu sangat tidak mendukung. Jimin segera memasukkan buku gambarnya dan peralatan lainnya di dalam tas, kemudian mereka begera bangkit.

"Sepertinya hujan akan semakin deras, lebih baik kita pulang saja." kata Yoongi dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Jimin. Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin dan segera berlari, menembus rintik hujan yang semakin deras. Sedangkan Jimin, masih berada di dunia lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala kasur, memainkan game yang ada di handphonenya. Ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan wangi _vanila_ menyeruak ketika Jimin keluar. Wangi itu selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi ingin berlari memeluknya dan menyesap setiap _inchi_ kulit mulus itu. hal yang tak akan Yoongi lakukan karena Ia tak ingin menyakiti Jimin. Air menetes dari rambut basah Jimin, membasahi piyama yang sudah Ia kenakan.

 _Hachiiii.._

 _Hachiiii.._

"Kau flu, Jimin?"

"Mungkin karena tadi kehujanan, Hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sin i aku keringkan rambutmu."

Jimin duduk di pinggir kasur dan Yoongi secara perlahan mengelap rambut basah Jimin dengan handuk. Mereka saling berhadapan, hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Satu samalain saling memandang, mengarungi dalamnya perasaan masing-masing.

Yoongi memajukan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Yoongi dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jimin, bibir itu menempel dengan bibir lembut Jimin. Masih tak ada pergerakan diantara mereka. Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, suhu tubuhnya memanas namun tangannya dingin sedingin es dan ia semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya - _gugup-._

Perlahan Yoongi menggerakkan bibirnya, menyapu setiap _inchi_ dari bibir yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Jimin menutup mata, Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan hanya mengikuti alur permainan dari seorang Min Yoongi. Pergerakan itu semakin cepat, Yoongi mengulum setiap bagian dari bibir Jimin.

Lidahnya menerobos pertahanan Jimin dan bertaut satu sama lain, merasakan nikmatnya ciuman ini. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jimin dan tangan satunya dibelakang kepala Jimin, memperdalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan. Yoongi boleh bersenang hati, karena secara tidak langsung Jimin menerima perasaannya. Yoongi masih memimpin dan tersenyum diantara ciumannya.

Pasokan oksigen membuat Yoongi harus rela mengakhiri ciuman menggairahkan mereka. Perlahan Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya dan sekali lagi mengulum bibir bawah Jimin yang terlihat membengkak untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu, benang saliva tercipta diantara mereka.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Yoongi, ia mengelap saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Jimin dan irisnya masih setia menatap Jimin. Jimin masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya sudah memerah dan bibirnya sedikit bengkak karena perbuatannya, sungguh terlihat begitu seksi.

"Tidurlah, aku nggak mau kau sakit." Lanjut Yoongi, dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin. Malam yang panjang menuntun mereka untuk segera terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

[2 bulan kemudian]

Hubungan mereka berjalan mulus-mulus saja. Seperti biasa, Yoongi yang dingin dan Jimin yang selalu mengoceh sana-sini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jimin sedikit berubah, ia sudah jarang datang dan tinggal dirumah Yoongi alasannya karena ada sepupunya, sudah jarang pulang bersama Yoongi dan ketika bersama Jimin sibuk dengan handphonenya sendiri.

Mereka sedang menikmati liburan semester dan sudah dua hari ia tidak bertemu Jimin. Yoongi berjalan menuju minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Dilihatnya beberapa lelaki yang sedang duduk berkumpul di depan minimarket tersebut. Yoongi sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan mereka, sebelum ia mendengar nama "Jimin" disebut oleh salah satu dari mereka. Yoongi penasaran dengan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan, akhirnya ia duduk di kursi seberangnya lagi, tidak jauh dari kerumunan orang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita bawa Jimin ke bar yang biasa, mungkin dia sedikit berguna untuk kita." Seru salah satu dari mereka dan di jawab oleh tawa lepas.

"Sejak kapan Jimin mengenal mereka?" Tanya Yoongi dalam hati. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih menahan emosi. Yoongi bangkit dan siap menghampiri sekumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Hyung."

Yoongi menoleh dan melihat Jimin yang berjalan ke arahnya. Jimin tidak sendiri, ia bersama Namjoon - _sepupu Jimin_ \- orang yang membuat Jimin menjauh darinya.

"Kau sedang apa, Hyung?" Lanjut Jimin.

"Aku butuh bicara denganmu." Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin dan menyeretnya.

"Hyung, lepaskan!" Teriak Jimin dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Yoongi. Ia melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Jimin yang terlihat memerah karena terlalu kuat.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal orang-orang itu?" Ada nada dingin disetiap kata yang Yoongi ucapkan.

"Mereka temannya Namjoon hyung. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan mereka." Jawab Jimin. Yoongi masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku harus pergi." Lanjut Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi. Inilah pertama kalinya jmin berbalik dan meninggalkannya, rasanya sangat sakit. Yoongi tak ingin kehilangan Jimin, Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jika Jimin pergi meninggalkannya.

Malam harinya Yoongi mengikuti Jimin, Ia hanya takut orang itu membawa Jimin ke club. Benar dugaannya, Jimin memasuki sebuah club malam bersama Namjoon. senyuman ceria yang selalu Ia rindukan tergambar di wajah Jimin, Ia ingin menyeret Jimin sekarang juga dari tempat itu. Jimin duduk di antara orang-orang yang tadi siang Yoongi lihat. Didepan mejanya tersaji beberapa botol beer dan soju, Yoongi sangat tahu kalau Jimin tidak pernah menyentuh minuman itu sebelumnya karena ia masih belum cukup umur.

Yoongi duduk dari jarak yang sedikit jauh, namun tetap bisa melihat pergerakan dari mereka. Jimin menggeleng ketika salah satu dari mereka menyodorkan segelas soju. Terlihat kalau Jimin sendiri tidak nyaman berada di tempat itu. Yoongi mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo."

"Kau sedang dimana, Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi dingin.

"Dirumah, Hyung. Nanti aku hubungi lagi yah, aku sedang sibuk." Panggilan itu terputus dan Yoongi hanya menatap nanar Jimin yang mematikan sambungan telepon di depannya.

"Bohong." Gumam Yoongi dalam hati. Ia tersenyum, hatinya sakit ketika mendengar Jimin berbohong kepadanya.

Jimin hendak berdiri namun tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang yang ada di pinggirnya, membuatnya hilang kendali dan terduduk dipangkuan lelaki itu. Jimin berusaha bangkit, namun lelaki itu menahannya. Ia terkunci dan tidak bisa bergerak, ketika tubuh lelaki itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sahut Yoongi dengan nada datar. Ia sudah berada dihadapan lelaki itu dan Jimin.

"Hyung" gumam Jimin kaget.

"Memang siapa kau berani menyuruhku?" Jawab lelaki menghampiri Jimin dan menarik pergelangannya secara kasar.

"Akh." Jimin meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

Yoongi tidak peduli, tatapan matanya berubah dan raut wajahnya menahan emosi. Yoongi menarik lelaki itu dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas dan mencekiknya begitu kuat. Yoongi hilang kendali, amarahnya sudah tidak terbendung lagi melihat Jimin diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hentikan, Hyung !" Teriak Jimin. Yoongi sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Hentikan, Hyung! Kau bisa membunuhnya. Aku tak mau kau menjadi pembunuh." Kata-kata itu begitu menusuk dan membuat Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangannya di leher lelaki itu. Yoongi segera menarik Jimin keluar dari club.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah dan menghempaskan Jimin ke kasur begitu keras. Tatapan itu begitu menusuk dan Jimin tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yoongi kepadanya.

"Hyung." Gumam Jimin pelan.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku." Gumam Yoongi, kekecewaan terpancar jelas di kedua iris kecoklatan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hyu- akh..." Jimin meringis ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua lengannya kasar.

Yoongi menempelkan bibirnya dan mengulumnya kasar. Tak ada ciuman lembut yang selalu Yoongi berikan untuknya dan tak ada cinta di antara ciuman itu, yang ada hanya nafsu. Yoongi memaksakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Jimin, tapi Jimin tidak memberinya akses. Anyir darah tercium ketika Yoongi menggigit bibir bawah Jimin dan lidahnya berhasil menerobos ke dalam mulut Jimin. bertaut dan memaksanya untuk beradu.

Airmata menetes dari ujung kelopak mata indahnya. Jimin tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini, Ia benci disakiti. Perlakuan Yoongi membuat hatinya sakit. Jimin tidak ingin Yoongi berubah, Ia hanya ingin Yoongi yang dulu.

Ciuman itu turun kearah leher, mengigit dan menyesap leher mulusnya hingga meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana. Yoongi membuka satu persatu kemeja Jimin. Jimin berusaha berontak, namun tangannya terkunci oleh tangan Yoongi yang mencengkramnya kuat.

"Berhenti, Hyung. Kau menyakitiku." Isak Jimin.

.

 _"Hentikan, hyung! Aku tak mau kau menjadi pembunuh._ " dan _"Berhenti, hyung. Kau menyakitiku."_ Berputar dalam otaknya. Iya menyakiti Jimin dan Jimin tidak ingin dirinya menjadi pembunuh terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

.

Yoongi berhenti dan merosot dari kasur. Ia terduduk dilantai dengan pening dikepalanya, ia menyadari perbuatannya yang telah menyakiti Jimin. Isak tangis Jimin membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan terkoyak. Yoongi berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong... ting tong...

"Siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam gini." Gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka pintu apartemennya malas dan sangat kaget melihat Yoongi berada di depan pintu dengan mata merah, sayu dan keadaan yang sangat kacau.

"Ada apa Hyu-mmph." belum sempat Taehyung memyelesaikan perkataannya, bibirnya sudah disumpal dan dikulum oleh bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi mendorong masuk keapartemen disela ciumannya. Taehyung yang kaget segera berontak, namun kekuatannya tidak sebesar Yoongi dan akhirnya Taehyung hanya bisa mengikuti permainan kasar dari Min Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai menjilat perpotongan leher itu sebelum menghisapnya lembut. Memberinya gigitan kecil dan menghisapnya kembali. Terus sampai warnanya memerah terang dan Yoongi akan berpindah untuk melakukan hal yang sama di sisi leher lainnya.

"Yoo...ngi -akh" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya.

Kedua tangan Yoongi yang melingkar di perut Taehyung mulai bergerak. Dengan nakal telapak tangan itu menelisik masuk melalui bagian bawah piyama yang dipakai Taehyung dan apalagi tangan itu semakin bergerak liar keatas tubuhnya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan menghempaskannya ke atas kasur. Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan sayu dan nafas yang memburu.

Yoongi kembali menciumnya dengan kasar. Taehyung menggeram dan baru sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk Yoongi, Yoongi telah lebih dulu tanpa sabar mempertemukan kedua lidah mereka. Taehyung bergetar merasakan sensasi yang menyengat lidahnya itu, ia hanya bisa mendesah di mulut Yoongi.

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya erat merasakan Yoongi menghisap nipplenya dengan kasar. Perih dirasakan namun sensasi lain membuat Taehyung kembali mendesah. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun dan kedua tangan Taehyung sudah terikat kuat oleh sabut yang sebelumnya Yoongi kenakan.

"Urmh..."

Taehyung mendesah ketika merasakan genggaman Yoongi pada juniornya. Memberi sengatan nikmat yang menjalar ditubuh Taehyung dan membuatnya semakin kemudian kembali berada diatas tubuh Taehyung.

"Akh..." Taehyung mengerang merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasuki dirinya. Tanpa pemanasan Yoongi memasukkan juniornya yang sudah menegang ke _manhole_ Taehyung yang merah. Yoongi tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesakitan Taehyung dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Angh-hah.. yoon...ah" Taehyung sudah tak bisa mengontrol lagi suara yang ia keluarkan. Yoongi merubah posisi mereka menjadi _doggy style_ dengan Taehyung yang bertumpu di atas kasur.

Ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan gerakan Yoongi didalam tubuh bagian selatannya. Apalagi ketika hentakan Jimin selalu berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Suara kulit yang saling bertubrukan menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Hngg... Kau begitu ketat" Yoongi menjambak rambut Taehyung begitu kuat dan sesekali menampar bongkahan bulat Taehyung.

"Hmm.. hmmmp" Erangan Taehyung tertahan karena mulutnya disumpal oleh gulungan baju yang Yoongi masukan. Bagian bawah tubuhnya tetap bergerak memasuki _manhole_ milik Taehyung dengan gerakan pinggul yang kasar.

Yoongi mempercepat gerakannya, hal itu justru membuat taehyun semakin dekat dengan puncaknya. Ketika cahaya putih memenuhi matanya, Taehyung menyemburkan cairan cintanya di perut Yoongi.

"Akh... Yoongi..!"

Orgasme Taehyung membuatnya mengetatkan manholenya yang masih terisi oleh Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa mengerang nikmat dan dengan dorongan terakhirnya, Yoongi menyentuh titik terdalam Taehyung dan menumpahkan cairan miliknya disana yang memenuhi rongga milik Taehyung.

Taehyung terengah. Nafasnya beradu dengan nafas Yoongi yang masih mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Yoongi berdiri dan membawa Taehyung berdiri juga, menempelkan tubuh penuh keringat itu ke dinding. Yoongi mencubit kasar nipple Taehyung hingga lecet da kemerahan dan mencium bibir yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah itu sekilas. Ia memasukkan juniornya yang sudah kembali tegang ke _manhole_ Taehyung yang sudah memerah dan kembali mengenjot tubuh Taehyung hingga menjelang pagi.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Yoongi duduk disamping kasur dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Disebelahnya ada Taehyung yang masih pulas bergumul dalam selimut, beberapa memar dan _kissmark_ memenuhi tubuhnya. Semalam adalah kesalahan besar yang Yoongi perbuat dan dia kembali melibatkan Taehyung dalam hal ini. Yoongi mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kepalanya mendadak pening.

Taehyung menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, membiasakan retinanya menerima sinar matahari pagi dan sosok yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Hyung." Taehyung mendudukan tubuhnya. Perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya masih Ia rasakan setelah semalaman penuh dihajar dan disiksa oleh Yoongi. Well, mungkin Yoongi dalam hal sex sedikit _sadistic_ karena ia lebih suka ketika lawannya itu mendesah dan mengerang karena siksaannya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah datang kepadamu. Aku benar-benar khilaf malam itu. Aku harap kamu melupakan semuanya dan sebaiknya kita tidak saling mengenal." Ucap Yoongi dingin dan berlalu pergi.

Taehyung terdiam, kata-kata yang Yoongi ucapkan begitu menyesakkan dan menusuk di hatinya. Ia tahu semua ini memang kesalahan dan seharusnya tidak terjadi, tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa tercabik-cabik ketika Yoongi mengatakan untuk tidak saling mengenal dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Taehyung berjalan kedepan cermin, melihat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin.

 _Tes.. tes.._

Airmatanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya ketika Ia mengusap _kissmark_ dan memar yang Yoongi ciptakan di tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"Tak bisakah kau memaafkanku, Hyung."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Annyeong Chingu~**

LONG TIME NO SEE, yah. Maafkan author ini baru muncul lagi dari semedi sekian lama di Gua Hiro. Soalnya karena alasan ini dan itu jadilah hiatusnya kelamaan. Tapi / _jreng.. jreng…/_ akhinya Chapter 4 selesai juga.

Maaf kalo masih ada typo berserakan, bikinnya ngebut sehari beres * _saking udah ga kuatnya pen bikin epep_ * maaf juga kalo ceritanya menjadi lebih rumit dan smut pertama bukan dengan pemeran utamanya _*pasti ada yang sedih, kecewa, nangis membabi buta, lempar authornya pake sepatu, atau sumpel authornya pake sushi?_ * stay terus deh, masih banyak cerita cerita yang lebih rumit lainnya _/lovesign/._

Please follow my twitter account : **kookiebrownies** buat yang mau chat, share, curhat, fangirlingan, yaoian? or nyampah bareng boleh di add. hihihi

Sekian dan terimakasih. Jangan lupa ! tinggalkan jejak review kalian semua geng * _titikduabintang_ *

Salam Bangadeul !


End file.
